Don't Cry
by Packitta
Summary: DH. Pensamientos y sentimientos de un Weasley después de haber perdido su mitad.


_Post Deathly Hallows_

_Este fic lo escribí en el 2008 y lo había publicado en su momento, pero tuve ciertos problemas con mi vieja cuenta así que decidí subirlo de nuevo. _

_Es mi humilde manera de hacerle homenaje a ellos, que me hicieron reír y llorar y amarlos como si me rodearan en la vida real. _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamier:<strong> Personajes, universo pertenecen a JKR.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Cry<strong>

Se sentía como si estuviese en una burbuja sin poder soltar ni una sola lagrima, desde que lo vio ahí tendido en el frió suelo, rodeado de cadáveres, pálido, sin luz en sus ojos, sin vida, sin nada…había mucha gente a su alrededor, pero no podía escuchar sus voces y en verdad tampoco le interesaba mucho hacerlo, por que sabia, que esa voz nunca mas sonaría.

Miro fijamente el rostro que tenia entre sus manos, el de su gemelo, sin esa luz que acostumbraba rodearlo, sin ese calor tan común en él…pero eso si, la sonrisa no la había perdido, seguía reflejada en su rostro, riéndose eternamente de una broma, que ni siquiera había sido suya.

Dentro de los mas profundo de su ser, todavía tenia una pequeña esperanza de que todo fuera un chiste, un estupido y maldito chiste, deseaba que su hermano abriera sus ojos, iguales a los suyos, y le reprochara a su familia el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba. Sabia que eso era imposible, lo sabia, pero no quería creerlo.

Lentamente aparto sus manos del rostro sin vida, se incorporo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del gran comedor, un zumbido le impedía escuchar los llamados rotos de su familia. Camino por lo que parecieron horas, sin prestar atención hacia donde se dirigía dejo que sus pies lo guiaran a través de los pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts.

Se detuvo en seco cuando miro a su alrededor y vio en donde se encontraba. La ahora destrozada sala común de Gryffindor.

No estaba como la recordaba.

Las butacas ya no estaban, en cambio, retazos de tela estaban esparcidos por toda la sala; las banderas color escarlata que colgaban por toda la sala colgaban muertas de sus astas, llenas de cortes. El piso estaba plagado de pergaminos rotos, plumas y libros manchados de sangre.

Observo todo lo que lo rodeaba, y miles de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, de ellos juntos, riendo y soñando con su futuro, rompiendo las reglas del colegio, festejando partidos de quiddicht ganados, vendiendo los "Sortilegios Weasley"…

Esa avalancha de imágenes, lo golpeo fuertemente, disipando esa neblina que se había instalado en su mente y rompiendo la burbuja que se había formado a su alrededor y ahí, en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor se derrumbo, cayó al suelo llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, sintiendo la tristeza traspasar por su ser como si le estuviesen clavando mil agujas en el pecho.

Se acurruco en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas y se lamentó en soledad, lamentó no haberle dicho lo que lo quería, lamentó no haber estado en el mismo lugar que su gemelo en ese momento, y lamentó no haber sido él, en vez de su hermano.

No supo bien cuantas horas pasaron hasta que finalmente se incorporo, y con el dorso de la manga se limpio el rastro de lágrimas y tomando valor salio de la sala común para dirigirse hacia el baño mas cercano.

Se enfrento a su propio reflejo. Estaba sucio y despeinado, su rostro mostraban unas horribles ojeras y el llanto se apreciaba en sus ojos azules. Al mirarse en el espejo tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no volver a derrumbarse.

Estaba serio por primera vez en su vida e inmediatamente pudo escuchar la voz de su hermano retumbando en su cabeza.

"_Escúchame bien desorejado, como te atrevas a hacer algo estupido y sin sentido te juro que cuando nos veamos vas a sufrir y odiarme por el resto de la eternidad…así que, grandísimo idiota, mas te vale que borres esta estupida mueca de tu cara"_

George volvió a mirarse al espejo y por primera vez en muchas horas sonrió negando con la cabeza, su hermano hubiera dicho eso si pudiera, y definitivamente él hubiera hecho lo mismo si la situación fuera opuesta.

Era el día del funeral, enterrarían a todos los caídos en la guerra. Se haría en Hogwarts, para siempre rendirles homenaje a todos los que dieron su vida por acabar con la maldad que acechaba al mundo, tanto mágico como muggle.

Toda la familia de pelirrojos se encontraba reunida en la tumba de uno de los Weasley mas divertidos. Todos la observaron en silencio sintiéndose incapaces de pronunciar algo, el dolor los carcomía con demasiada fuerza por dentro.

Uno a uno fueron alejándose de esa tumba, hasta que solo quedo George observándola con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro, jurándose interiormente mantener vivo en él a su hermano y cumplir todos los sueños que tenían juntos.

-Te extrañare grandísimo tarado-

Se alejo sin mirar a atrás ni una vez, sabia que no podría superarlo, y que volvería a recordarlo y a llorar como había hecho el día de su muerte, pero por ahora se mantendría firme y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_Fred Fabián Weasley_

_1978 – 1998_

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

* * *

><p><em>Se agradece cualquier comentario, critica. <em>

_Ojala les haya gustado este pequeño fic. Y esta dedicado a todas las que, como yo, sufrieron muchisimo con la muerte de Fred._

_Gracias por leerme_

_Con amor, _**Packs**


End file.
